Halo: Deadly Combat
by fenwaydog21
Summary: Another book of mine. Remember that i am only 10 and i can't really type long books. Thanks! Please R&R also.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

1600 Hours, Escape pod, Feb.13, 2552

The Escape pod was about to crash at the velocity it was going. "Are you sure we'll make it?" Andy asked anxiously. "I'm sure Andy, It'll hold," I said. My name is Mitch but, you can call me Master Chief. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" Will yelled. The Escape pod crashed at a ledge and everyone made it but me, I fell over the edge catching myself before I fell to my death. "You O.K?" Andy asked. "Yea, just a little bruised," I said as I watched my energy shield go up. _I wonder why Captain Keyes only sent Will, Andy, and me on the mission…_I thought. I saw an incoming Covenant ship and I told everyone to hide. They did and I handed them all a pistol, assault rifle, and 4 grenades. I myself had a pistol and a sniper rifle. The ship dropped off some Elites and some Grunts. They were easy and we wiped through them like air. I heard another ship coming and saw that is was our ship dropping some marines off and I noticed one of 'em was Jeremy, my school friend. "Yo, Mitch!" he said with enthusiasm. "Please refer to me as 'Master Chief' ok?" I whispered in his ear. "Ok," he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1700 Hours, HALO, Feb.13, 2552

We ran towards where we heard fighting going on and we saw Billions of Covenant fighting Marines! I ordered everyone to man you stations and fire on my mark. _3…2…1…,_ "NOW!" I shouted through the COM system. We all fired at will throwing grenades at the Covenant and Will got shot in the chest by a sniper. He fell down and grasped where his heart is. "I'm not going to make it am I? Master Chief?" he asked. "Like my motto says, Only the Strongest Will Survive, so if you want to survive you've gotta still fight!" I said to him. I helped him up which was rather weird because usually I never have someone to help up because they die right in my hands before I have the chance to. I told him to take cover and he did but, he wasn't hidden well enough because that same sniper got him in the left shoulder. "Crap," I said. Will came up to me and just fell down hunched on my shoulders. I felt his heart, just like with Nick, nothing. "We lost another recruit!" I shouted to Andy and Jeremy. We had no time to bury Will because the Covenant was heading our way! The head Elite's name was the Arbiter. He asked, "What do you want from us?" and Master Chief said, "oh nothing really except you on the floor and all of you little minions!"

We got into a BIG fight and Jeremy and Andy just killed the Grunts watching me and the Arbiter fight our way to victory, which only one of us can win it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

1700 hours, HALO, feb.13, 2552

Mitch was firing and then yelled in his COM system, "Calling all units to Arbiter". Then Andy and Jeremy jumped in the battle. The Arbiter started running toward a banshee but Mitch was to fast. He pumped his legs as fast as they could fly. Then all the sudden, a plasma grenade flew onto the banshee. They all turned around and saw an amazing sight…. Jeremy's Brother Jacob which was a fourth degree Spartan said," What is going on here?" Jeremy muttered," How did you get here Jacob"? "I thought you were supposed to be at the marine station with Keyes?" "It's alright Jeremy, Jacob is only a fourth degree SPARTAN! I am the Master Chief so he'll have to listen to me," I said. "Actually, Master Chief, a fourth degree SPARTAN is better then Master Chief," Jacob said. Jeremy whispered to Jacob, "I wouldn't anger him while he's in that suit!" I heaved a HUGE punch to Jacob's face and sent him flying to the blown up banshee. After that hit on him, we noticed Jacob wasn't real…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1700 Hours, HALO, Feb.13, 2552

After we investigated we found a ball somewhat of a plasma grenade inside it. "I suppose it was here to blow us up," Andy said. "Wait, where'd the Arbiter go?" Andy asked. "He must have escaped" Jeremy mentioned. "No, The Arbiter was Jacob so you wont be seeing Jacob anymore because remember, I took off his shield coverer?" Master Chief exclaimed. All of the sudden at least 50 grunts came in and Master Chief said "Jeremy, its all you." Jeremy then threw 3 of his frag grenades into the middle of the and…. BOOM blue blood splattered all over their MJLONIR suits. They heard a shrill screech and looked at the ground. They saw that the frag grenade explosion set of the plasma grenade that the Arbiter had thrown. They were about to be dead! Master Chief grabbed the grenade and threw it at the fleeing Arbiter. Arbiter was about 2 miles away and Master Chief threw the grenade that far. It stuck right on Arbiter and just before the explosion, he took it off and fled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1900 Hours, HALO, Feb.13, 2552

We ran after the Arbiter but couldn't catch up to him. _For a Covenant with no suit he can run Pretty darn fast,_ I thought. On our way towards a cave we found a fellow SPARTAN and he said his name was The Red Warrior. His armor was blood red with little bits of white in it. _I wish my armor was that cool looking,_ I thought. He told us about a SPARTAN who betrayed Captain Keyes and he was Evil. He also didn't like to be bossed around.

I gave him a thanks and while he left he asked for my name…_Should I tell him my real name?_ I thought. _No, I won't,_ I thought. "Master Chief," I said triumphantly. He just looked at me and murmured something I couldn't hear._ He is an odd man,_ I thought. Oh well, he's a fellow SPARTAN like me and I was thinking of promoting Jeremy to being a SPARTAN because of his behavior…we could use someone like that, and Andy would be 3rd in command. We went to our destination point and it was a snowy area. We found a crashed warthog and some injured Marines. We helped them up and they got in the warthog. Jeremy was the Driver while I got the sniper rifle and stayed back. Andy got the 2 pistols and followed behind me using his pistol scope. He went ahead which was a bad thing because there were 3 Wraiths over there and he got blasted by one of 'em. _I guess it's only me and Jeremy…he HAS to be ranked up to SPARTAN, the rank 1 level lower then me!_ I ran to the warthog that Jeremy was driving and told him to follow me to a secret area. That's where I told him the news…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

1700 hours, HALO, Feb.14, 2552

I went into the secret area and told him the news "Jeremy, I have some good news for you and some bad news…" "The bad news is Andy, well he got splattered, and the good news is that you are being promoted." "Ok let me take care of those Wraiths," Jeremy said angrily. He ran out there literally jumped on top of a wraith, grabbed the Elite out of it then got in, after splattering the Elite he got out, and struck both the other wraiths with grenades. I said, "Ya he's definitely being promoted to Marine Master…Which is the same ranking as me but he can't tell me what to do…" I said to myself. The Elite put up a big fight but Jeremy wasted them… the last one was Arbiter. Jeremy cursed under his breath as the Arbiter spoke. "I do not wish to fight, I wish for peace and Harmony," he said. _Sure, that's what he wants you to think…_, I thought. The Arbiter took out a plasma grenade and lit it... then the Arbiter stuck him with the grenade and it blew up and everything was black…. For Jeremy that is…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1800 hours, HALO, Feb.14, 2552

At first, Master Chief thought he just lost his best soldier, but it all turned around. He saw that Jeremy had taken the grenade off him, stuck it in the Arbiters mouth and it set off the Arbiters other plasma grenades which caused the explosion. Jeremy ran up to Master Chief and said, "I don't think they'll find us here so lets camp, Ill go find the marines as you set up camp, don't forget to turn on your COM system", Jeremy yelled as he drove away. He told Master Chief, "I ran into some wraiths on the way back but man do we got some skilled marines, they wasted them!" Master Chief responded, "Ok, just get back here before you get killed, tomorrow the real fight begins…" We slept real hard because it was cold and we kept hearing these strange howls. I woke Jeremy up and told him I think that we should take shifts just in case anything seems to happen, and it was a good thing I did that because during my watch, someone grabbed me by the neck and took me outside….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

5000 Hours, HALO, Feb.15, 2552

I turned around and noticed that it was only Master Marine. He said, "I'm sorry I startled you but I think we might want to leave, I've heard several Covenant banshee's over head." "Ok then wake up the marines and let's move out", Master Chief ordered. "Yes sir", Master Marine replied. Master Marine woke up the marines as told to and the marines got in a warthog and the Master Chief, along with Master Marine, got into their own ghost as Master Marine yelled, "Turn on the COM system". So they all turned them on. They all found a bunch of Covenant and Master Chief and Master Marine stayed back and sniped while the marines went in for close combat. Jeremy said after he sniped out 4 Elites, "Dang, those marines need help, cover me Chief, I'm going in." "Got your back," he replied. Master Marine had no idea this was only the beginning! Master Chief just helped out the Marines and Master Marine. He also thought, _I am still pondering about that Red Warrior, he could be anywhere…wait a minute! I think I know who The Red Warrior is!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

7000 Hours, HALO, Feb.15, 2552

_I think the Red Warrior was that lone SPARTAN we found whose armor was red! He got that Red from…MARINE BLOOD! I've got to warn Master Marine before its too late…_ Master Chiefs' thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. He said through the COM system, "_Everyone alright? Master Marine come in" _"_I read you, are you alright because I heard a scream and wondered about you," _Master Marine said. Master Marine and Master Chief decided to meet at the camping spot where they found a sight so surprising that it stunned both of them! They saw a yellowish-tan looking creature on there camping stuff. And behind it was basically a whole army of them, and at the back was a ship with someone standing up on it. It said, "Fear the Flood! My own creation! Do you like it? They took hours to prepare and now…I say 'Attack!' my creations!" The flood had a tentacle on one side of the body and an arm on the other side. No eyes but could see almost perfectly! I told Master Marine the best thing to do was…RUN! There was also a little flood that mutated the things and it caught one of our marines. We watched slowly as it digested his inner organs then looked and became one of the others. "Do you have any idea who that is?" Master Marine asked. "No, but I have a feeling…" I said cautiously. "I think it's the Red Warrior!" I yelled!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

8000 Hours, HALO, Feb. 15, 2552

As we were running I told Master Marine the story. "You remember that lone SPARTAN? I think HE is the Red Warrior! I think HE created the Flood! "But why would he tell us all about him?" I asked. "Maybe because he's mental?" suggested Master Marine. "Could be, if you put some thought into it…" I said. The flood was gaining on us and luckily we found 2 abandoned Banshees that would help our escape. We got into them leaving our defenseless marines behind and we flew our Banshees to where The Red Warrior was. We sneaked up on him and punched him at the same time making him unconscious and we brought him to the lower level of the ship. He woke up and he was tied to a chair. "How'd you create the Flood?" I asked him. "I am NOT telling you!" he growled. "Alright then, Master Marine, do as planned if he doesn't answer." I ordered Master Marine. Master Marine brought The Red Warrior upstairs and got a speaker that commanded the Flood. "Do one more thing wrong then its down with your creation." said Master Chief. "So, again, how'd you create the Flood?" I asked him. "I'll Never tell you!" he shouted. Master Marine got the Commander and said into it, "All Flood dig into the ground and never come back unless commanded to!" "Now that that's settled we'll let you go" Master Chief told The Red Warrior. "Big mistake, he'll command it back!" Master Marine said. "Don't Worry, if he does, things will go exactly as planned…." Master Chief said.


End file.
